


It's Not Tobacco

by XxFanficProxyxX



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Joxter is the Joxter, M/M, Muddler has a crush on Joxter, Smoking, smoking weed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanficProxyxX/pseuds/XxFanficProxyxX
Summary: The Joxter and The Muddler smoke weed together...btw, Mymble could give two shits about Joxter being with other people and I really feel like Fuzzie wouldn't care either. :/





	It's Not Tobacco

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on Ao3! sorry if this sucks I tried :)  
> also sorry if its a little ooc

The Muddler sat on the deck of the boat, one lantern was lit at the head of the boat.  
Casting a warm yellow glow on the buttons that were on the wood floor in front of him.  
He placed a small pale blue button in its respectable place, the sound of it hitting the wood was the first noise he had heard since the last time he placed a button down.  
The waves were eerily quiet, normally the waves gave The Muddler shivers of fear but, no waves at all turns out; was worse.  
He could not sleep because of this so, he decided some late night organizing would calm his nerves.  
His tail swished behind him, as he pulled out another hand full of buttons out of his pocket to sort.  
Crrrreeeeeeek  
Muddler froze...  
His heart flew into his throat and his stomach dropped. He turned his head to the sound.  
There behind him, in a dark shadow where the lantern could not reach.  
Big blue eyes that had a rim of yellow around them, stared at him from the dark.   
Most would scream.  
Some would fight the creature.   
But, The Muddler only sighed in relief.  
"You almost scared me to death!"  
The Muddler said trying to quietly but, his Irish accent made the ending of his sentence sound squeaky.   
A small chuckle came from the shadows, the glowing eyes squinted making it clear the thing lurking there was smiling ear to ear. This told The Muddler that the fear was intended.   
But instead of being annoyed, blush dusted his face.   
"I thought you had gotten used to my sudden appearances."  
The "man" said while walking into the light. The first thing the light caught was his surprisingly white teeth but, in the lantern's yellow glow they match its warmth.   
The Joxter.   
Was the name of the Mumrik standing before him.   
A Mumrik who The Muddler rather fancies.   
The Joxter's green coat was gone and was The Booble knows where. There instead was his undershirt that was a cream color.   
It was probably white at some point but, not anymore.   
He still wore his striking Red hat with his brown pants that were caked with mud at the bottoms of his legs but, his boots were gone; showing his black haired - cat like feet.   
"Not when your devilish eyes are staring at me from the depths!"  
He tried to say strictly but, there was a smile in his voice.   
The Joxter chuckled again, he walked over to The Muddler and sat next to him; Carefully as to not ruin the Muddler's work.   
"What are you doing up?"  
The Joxter asked while grabbing his pipe from his pocket.   
The Joxter's tail swayed side to side, it almost hit the Muddlers so he moved his to the side of his body.  
His poor tail desperately wanted to curl around The Joxter's own but, he felt as though that was too much.  
"Organizing"  
Is all The Muddler said while putting down a red button.   
(He was totally not up because he was having a panic attack about whether or not the waves being quiet was a bad sign, no not at all.)  
The Joxter hummed a response and pulled out leaves from his other pocket, he stuffed them into his pipe.   
He patted his hand around his legs for a bit, The Muddler watched him from the corner of his eyes.   
The Muddler new that The Joxter normally held his matches in his boots, and now that they were gone-  
"Do you need a match?"  
Asked the Muddler.  
"That would be splendid."  
Said The Joxter, with a nod.  
The Muddler opened one of his various pockets and took out an old matchbox.   
(He would never tell anyone this but, he only held on to it because of The Joxter always losing his)  
The Muddler pulled out a match and struck it against its box. It took a few times but then it lit, he turned to the Joxter only to be met with his blue eyes staring into him.   
His pipe was in mouth and his right hand held it steady.   
The Muddler's face grew warm, he quickly held the match to the leaves inside tell they lit.   
It was taking so long, that eventually, Muddler looked up to get a peek of the Mumriks eyes.   
He did but, that was because they were still staring intently at him.   
He held Joxter's gaze even if his heart felt ready to jump out of his chest and, that his face was hot and, that his tail was thumping against the wood floor-   
A puff of smoke hit Muddler's nose and he began coughing.   
The Joxter laughed at his pain while taking a drag.  
The Joxter turned back to looking at the front of the boat, snickering still.  
The Muddler's eyes burned with pain and with embarrassment.   
"I still, do not understand why you smoke that nasty tobacco."  
Muddler said still slightly choking.  
A steady stream of smoke came from the pipe, Joxter turned his gaze back to The Muddler.  
His eyes were slightly wide with surprise.  
The Muddler did not meet his gaze, he opted for looking at his prized buttons.   
"It's not tobacco.."   
the Muddler's eyebrows furrowed with confusion, only then did he meet his gaze.   
"What?"  
"It's not tobacco."  
The Muddler was still highly confused.  
"T-then what the hell is it?"  
"Ah... it's"  
The Joxter looked away for a split second.  
"It's Weed.."  
The Muddler's eyebrows were still knitted together for a few seconds, then his eyes widened with horror.  
"Are you getting high!?"  
The Muddler squeaked.  
The Joxter shushed him.   
Shaking his hands around like that would somehow quite the other man.  
"Shh! Moomin and Hodgkins are asleep..!"  
"Well, are you?!"  
The Muddler asked now fulling facing Joxter, crouched.   
The Joxter put his finger to The Muddler's mouth.  
"Yes! But, I smoke it all the time so!"  
"Wait! Are you always high?!"  
"Most of the time.."  
They sat there staring at each other, the smoke still rose from Joxter's pipe and Muddler's whisker twitched from the smell filling his nose.  
Joxter pulled his finger away and scratched the back of his neck shyly.  
"I thought you knew.."  
The Muddler's eyebrows furrowed again.  
"How the hell was I to know?"  
"Well, it doesn't really smell like tobacco.."  
Muddler thought to himself.  
No- no it did not.  
He always hated the smell, he always thought he just put up with the smell because of Joxter but, maybe it was because it wasn't tobacco...  
He faced back to the front of the boat and put his head in his hands, a small sound escaping him sounding like a whine.   
"Ugh, I am quite oblivious aren't I?"  
He heard Joxter shift his weight, the rhythmic sound of his tail swishing on the floor stopping.   
"Yes but, that's one reason why I like you."   
The Muddler's ears burned but, it was obvious it was just a friendly compliment. 

Silence fell between them.   
15 minutes passed before The Joxter asked.   
"Would you like to try it..?"  
Muddler took his face out of his hands and looked at Joxter. the Joxter had his hands behind him holding him up, his hat was pulled up; making it much easier to see Joxter's entire face.   
"Try what?"  
The Joxter snickered.  
"The weed, Muds."  
His eyes grew wide.   
"The- The weed!?"  
The Joxter nodded.   
"Yes, but you do not have to."  
Muddler looked at the pipe that was almost empty at this point, then back to Joxter.   
"I- can- can I overdose?"  
He could see that Joxter repressed a laugh.  
"No, it's impossible."  
He looked back at the pipe that was now in Joxter's hands.   
"C- can I go insane?"  
Joxter shook his head.  
"No, you can't stay high forever and there's barely any in here so you might just get a buzz."  
Muddler still stared at the pipe.  
"But, listen.."  
Muddler looked into Joxter's eyes.   
"You don't have to, what so ever and, if you want to.. I will be here the whole time I won't leave until your down and tell me to leave."  
The Joxter gave him a warm smile that made him melt.  
Well, if getting high meant that Joxter would sit here longer with him then-  
He nodded.  
"No- I mean- yes, I want to try.."  
Joxter put his hand on Muddler's knee.   
"Are you sure?"  
Muddler nodded again, this time quicker.  
"Y-yes.."  
"Alrighty then,"  
Joxter gave Muddler the pipe and took another match out of Muddler's matchbox and lit it.   
"You know how to puff right?"  
Muddler nodded. (He had tried smoking tobacco when he was younger.)  
"Ok it's just like that, you do the same exact thing it's just weed instead."  
Muddler nodded once again and put the pipe in his mouth.   
He puffed on it a few times before he could properly get a drag.   
He sucked in and let the smoke fall from his lips.  
He thought that the high would hit him immediately, so when it didn't he took more hits.  
Joxter stared at him with a growing smile.  
"Damn Muddler."  
He chuckled.  
"Don't steal it all."  
Joxter took the pipe and took a long drag.   
His eyes were closed as he breathed in the "herbs". His lashes were so long, Muddler never noticed before.   
He blew the plume of smoke into Muddler's face.  
Muddler stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry while shaking his head back forth.   
Joxter laughed at the childish sight.   
Muddler took the pipe back with annoyance and took a long drag as well, but this one longer then Joxter's. When he got to the point that it hurt to continue sucking it in, he blew it into Joxter's face. Leaning towards Joxter, so that the man got every bit of it.  
This cloud of smoke was much bigger then Joxter's and Instead of being offended like The Muddler, he opened his mouth to the smoke; taking it in.   
Muddler blushed, he was not expecting the Joxter to do that. His teeth were sharp and menacing yet very attractive. He choked slightly because of the amount of smoke his poor lungs blew out (and because Joxter did THAT)   
He felt himself drawing closer to The Joxter.  
Joxter took the pipe again and took a few puffs.  
The Muddler felt light, and all his normal fears wear gone and it was just him and Joxter.   
He leaned slightly on to Joxter's shoulder as he looked out at the vast ocean around them. Only then, did he realize how much he didn't appreciate the seas Beauty. How the stars seemed to be swimming in it as if they were bored with the sizableness of space and would rather swim in the cold unforgiving waves.  
He realized how lucky he was to be on this boat with his wonderful friends, being able to see the ends and beginnings of the world. Seeing things that many had never seen or will ever see.  
He realized how many buttons and possessions he had and how he shouldn't worry so much if he lost something, there's always other things he can have and always other things he can find.  
And finally, he realized this Mumrik that he was laying on, and who was purring loudly. Was very dear to him, and how he's never really shown Joxter how much he cares or, how much he thinks about him, or that he's been collecting a lot of blue buttons lately because they remind him of his eyes.  
He sat up straight, Joxter jumped slightly, he must have been sleeping.   
"How are you feeling?"  
He asked while yawning, his hat was now gone and was now placed beside him, the pipe was placed on the rim of the hat.  
Muddler grabbed the sides of Joxter's face, Joxter's eyes widened.   
Normally, a person could hardly see the whites of Joxter's eyes because of how big his irises were, but now that they were wide; Muddler could see the redness of them, Presumably from smoking. And normally a person could not see the entirety of Joxter wavy black locks of hair, but now that hat was gone.. and all that was left was just The Joxter.   
"Good."  
He finally answered.   
He leaned in quickly and closed his eyes, Joxter did the same. ]

"Ow!"  
Muddler jump back to see Joxter rubbing his forehead.  
Muddler looked confusingly at Joxter until he remembered about the pot on his head and that his handle was facing forward.   
He hid his face in his hands, utterly embarrassed.   
"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"   
Muffled by his hands, it was hard to understand.   
But, Joxter got what he was trying to say.   
He chuckled, still rubbing where the pots handle hit.   
"It's ok."  
Muddler felt the pot on his head being moved, he moved his hands seeing Joxter turn it's handle backward.   
He put his other hand under Muddler's chin and tilted him up.  
Joxter had the pipe back in his mouth, he took it out and leaned in.  
When Joxter's lips touched his, it felt like a bolt of static electricity went threw Muddler.   
His right hand reached up and held lightly onto Joxter's wrist.   
Joxter opened his mouth, so Muddler followed suit. Muddler had forgotten that Joxter had taken a hit, so when the smoke filled his mouth; Muddler gasped softly. gasping made the smoke hurt his longs, his eyes watered and he hoped that Joxter would not think he was crying because of the kiss...  
As Joxter pulled away, Muddler followed but, he soon fell away as well.   
Muddler looked up into Joxter eyes, the smoke rising between them like as if them kissing had created a fire..suddenly, Muddler didn't feel high anymore.   
He was pretty sure he was as red as a tomato if the amount of heat he felt was anything to go off of.   
His whiskers were twitching wildly, he pulled his handle back forward and pulled it down to hide his eyes.   
Joxter snickered then, yawned.  
"I'm going to head off to bed... I can sleep here if you like-"  
Muddler shook his head.   
"No-no-no thank you. Goo-goodnight."  
The Joxter chuckled and picked up his hat, then placed it on his head.  
"Goodnight Muddler."  
He heard Joxter's steps grow quieter when he was sure he was gone. The Muddler stuffed all the buttons back in his pockets, not caring if he mixed them into wrong piles. He ran to his beloved coffee tin and jumped inside to hide.  
The waves returned and he could not be happier for them to be back.  
So much for organizing.

By the Booble he's hungry...


End file.
